


Well, there's a promise in the twilight. It's so innocent and wild. Two hearts that break the silence. You can hear a distant cry

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [12]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: 'cause that's how I get my Tim/Amy songs, Aerosmith, Babyboy singing Aerosmith, Daddy Issues, F/M, Fluff, I fucking love incorporating songs in my fics, I fucking love the idea of being a little girl with Tim, I kinda am inlove with Tim Curry, I want him to take care of me, I'm gonna keep writing this shit as long as my brain gives it to me, Idiots in Love, Living Vicariously, Love, Mental Instability, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Tim Curry - Freeform, Tim loves Amy and Amy loves Tim, Tim/Amy is life to me, True Love, Very personal, We Just Love Each Other, and there's nothing you can do about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	Well, there's a promise in the twilight. It's so innocent and wild. Two hearts that break the silence. You can hear a distant cry

That gnawing feeling had been working on overdrive all week and when saturday came, she was so mentally drained it physically hurt just to breathe.  
She should've seen it coming, though - the mental collapse, the slow steady breakdown, always crashing hardest after a period of happiness.

_"Tim, I don't feel so good..."_

_"What's wrong?"_

She watched how he removed his glasses and then perched himself on the couch, reaching out his arm for her.

 _"It just hurts..."_ she whispered when she was shielded in his embrace.

 _"Where does it hurt, babylove?"_ he asked, kissing her hair.

She moaned a little when she slowly put her hand to her chest and circled it with her palm.

 _"Here,"_ she said with a cracked voice, _"it hurts here..."_

She shut her eyes as she tried focusing on her breathing, nuzzling her face against him.

 _"It's gonna be alright, love,"_ he assured, _"you're just stressed out right now."_

She sniffed and clutched to him.

 _"Just concentrate on your breathing and it will get better,"_ he whispered, _"you know it will pass if you just let it."_

His tender tone and the way he held her made her, amidst the overall mental mayhem, completely overwhelmed by the notion of how lucky she actually was to have him in her life, and suddenly she felt extremely petrified of losing him. Her eyes filled with tears and her throat closed up, and she found herself gasping for air.  
She opened her mouth in an attempt to catch her breath, fighting with feelings of chaos as her chest rose and fell strenuously. She gave a miserable groan.

This mental turmoil had usually less power over her since Tim came into her life, and it didn't render her as defeated as it once did, but she still hated when it forced itself on her, penetrating her from every possible angle, like a bad smell you couldn't run from or wash away.

She clung to him, sobbing into his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears.

 _"Aww, my little girl,"_ he lulled, his voice was so sympathetic and calm, _"It's ok to be sad, it's ok. I'm here for you."_

He moved to put his feet up on the couch and hitched up his legs, creating a little nook for her so that he could cradle her closer, brushing hair from her face and kissing her warm forehead.

_"It's alright, love."_

Rubbing her back up and down, just the way he knew she liked, he sat with her until her breathing had returned to normal and her body became less tense. Then he looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile, wiping away the tears that silently kept falling.  
Feeling how his heart started racing due to the immense love he felt for her in that moment. He gave a pleased hum when he realised how perfectly fulfilled and complete he had been lately - all because of her.

_"My best girl."_

Tenderly squeezing her to him for a few seconds and inhaling her hair.

He started humming one of her favourite songs to take her mind off everything, affectionately rubbing the skin under her shirt. Although he didn't know the song by heart, he figured he would give it a try, anything to make her feel better.

 _"It's down on me...I have to tell you one thing..."_ he sang tentatively and kissed her every so often, _"it's been on my mind, and I gotta say, we're partners in crime, you got that certain something..."_

He paused as he tried remembering the next line, and she genuinely sniggered at his adorable, unselfish gesture.

She sniffed and filled in the blanks, _"What you give to me takes my breath away..."_ she said softly.

 _"That's it."_ He smiled fondly.

She sat up in his lap, her eyes were full of appreciation and admiration, _"Tim, that was Aerosmith..."_

_"I know, Pookie."_

_"How do you know that song?"_

_"Well, I **do** pay attention to the things you love, honey,"_ he said and dipped his head to kiss away a teardrop from her neck, _"and I think it's quite fitting actually, don't you? It describes you and me in a way."_

She gave him a tired smile, _"I love it when you sing Aerosmith for me."_

_"And I love to sing Aerosmith for you, baby."_

She closed her eyes as she snuggled up to him once more, sighing wearily in his arms.

 _"Do you wanna go upstairs and rest for a bit?"_ he asked, _"I don't have to get going for another two hours."_

_"Can you come with me also and we can cuddle?_

_"That's what I had in mind."_ He gave her a warm smile, _"come on,"_ he said and caressed her cheek, _"I can see you're tired."_

 


End file.
